PunkPrincess
by DBZ4EVER
Summary: Pan is a Punk, her life filled with sadness, what happens when someone asks guitar lessons from her, Im not good with this summary thing plez R & R, chapters 5 6 7 will be edited, cause I thought they sounded corny
1. Default Chapter

I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z , PLEZ DONT 

Chapter One

Pan sat in the darkest corner in her, the lights turned off, not a strand of light entering her room. Her whole life was like that dark and lonley, nobodys shoulder to cry on, no one to love her. She was the only one left in the darkness to cry alone, Goten had Bra, and Trunks had Marron, Pan had no one. Pan reached her hand into the darkness to feel the neck of her guitar, she dragged the guitar, and held it close to her. Not knowing what to play Pan just struck notes on her guitar, the sounds filled the space of her room.

Suddently a knock came on her door, Gohan walked in .

" Hey honey we have a vistor we would like you to meet," Gohan said flicking the light switch. Pan quickly covered her eyes, until they adjusted to the light.

" Whatever," Pan said sighing.

She followed her father out the door, and sat the guitar on her bed. She walked half way down the stairs and peeked around the corner to see who the visttor was. A person with lavender hair, that looked like Trunks, he wore a black muscule shirt with black baggy pants, and a purle-blueish jacket that had a Capsule Corp logo on it.Her mother sat on the couch talking to Trunks clone.

" What the hell is going on, you guys sent me all the way down here to met Trunks again," Pan shouted.

" Hey watch your mouth young lady," Videl said spotting her dauther half way on the steps.

"Im 17 thank you very much, I'm not a little girl anymore, get over it," Pan said coming all the way down the stairs.

" How dare you disrespect your mother like that, what has gotten into you Pan," Gohan said ashamed of his daughter," besides this isnt Trunks this is Mirai Trunks."

Pan looked at them puzzled.

" Remember when I was telling you how dad came to live this long," Gohan continued," its because Mirai Trunks brought medicine back from the future."

Pan then remember the story her father use to tell her, she shook her head, and rolled her eyes at her father.

" Sorry not interested," Pan said stroming back up stairs into her room.

" Hey Pan thats no way to treat your guest," Gohan shouted. They soon all heard a door slamm shut.

"Wow shes a real rebel," Mirai Trunks said to Videl.

" Yeah tell me about it," Videl sighed," Sorry she doesnt usually act like this, shes been in this mood ever since your present self, announced that he was engaged to Marron."

Pan laid on her bed, about to cry to herself but didnt, she tried to hold it back. Trunks Briefs had always been the man she loved, but he had broken her heart so many times to the point where Pan didnt even want to have anything to do with him anymore, even if it was his future self. Pan couldnt help it anymore she thought of all the ways Trunks had broken her heart and begin to cry to herself, she cried herself into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter Two

Sorry the last chapter was kind-of short but hey its the beginning of the story anyway heres chapter 2................

Pan woke from the song Sum41 " FatLip" that played on her alaram clock/ radio. Pan rubbed her tear stained eyed to only remember the events that had happend yesterday.

Suddently her cell phone rang.

' Who the hell,' Pan though as she reached for her cell phone that laid under her pillow. " Hello," Pan answered.

" Hey Panny watcha doin," said a cheerful voice that sounded like Bra's.

" Nothin," Pan replied, " what the hell are you doin up this early its 8:00."

" No Pan your lazy ass just sleeps to late," Bra said in a sassy voice, " Anyway do you want to help sett up Trunks and Marrons Engagement Party."

" No, I think I'll pass," Pan sighed.

" Do you still have a crush on my brother?"

" Hell naw," Pan shouted into her cell phone, " I wouldnt like Trunks if he was the last man on Earth."

" Sure Pan, you would probably rape him ," Bra joked, giggling.

Pan pissed off, threw her cell phone into the wall, breaking it instantly.

' Thanks alot Bra thats my 40th cell phone of this month ,' Pan thought to herself.

Pan got put her bed and took a quick shower, she picked out the clothes she would wear today, she picked out some baggy blue jeans with a studded belt, and a black and white Ramones shirt, with black converse. Pan brushed her shoulder lengh black hair, which had a a couple of fire red streaks.

Pan headed down stairs to find her mother cooking the rest of breakfast, and Gohan typing on his laptop.

" Morning sweetie," Videl said giving Pan a bright smile.

To pretend that Pan cared she gave her mother a fake smile, as she took a seat next to her father.

" Pan would you please explain your behavoir last night," Gohan said starring at Pan.

" Well sorry I didnt feel like meeting the same asshole I already know today," Pan replied rolling eyes.

" Pan, you shoulnt call your best friend an asshole"

" He's not my best friend"

" Since when havent you guys been best friends with Trunks"

The phone rang. Videl picked it up, and handed to Pan.

" Hello," Pan said barging out the kitchen with the phone in her hand.

" Hey Pan, sorry about what I said earlier," Bra apoligzed, " I should have known, your over my bro."

" Yeah its ok," Pan said walking up the stairs to her room.

" Hey do you want to go to the mall with me and Goten."

" Sure why not," Pan sighed, " see you in a few sec bye."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Three

Pan, Bra, and Goten stayed in the mall for about 3 hours watching Bra try on clothes. Maybe this would have seen interesting for Goten , but for Pan it was like watching the Discovery Channel, so Pan mostly hanged around the CD store, PAC Son, and Hot topic. Bra tried to persuaded Pan to try on some Prep clothes but Pan refused and went to the arcade, on her way to the arcade she bumped into Trunks, who had one arm around Marrons waist.

" Hey Panny, I haven't seen you in a while, whats been going on," Trunks said releasing his arm from around Marrons waist.

" Oh nothing, I was heading down to the arcade," Pan said not trying to make eye contact.

" Nice running into you Pan but me and Trunks have to go," Marron said putting a hand on his shoulder trying to show off her engagement ring.

' What a Bitch,' Pan thought to herself, Marron then brought Trunks into a kiss. Pan digusted left immedatliy to go and find Goten and Bra. She spotted them in Abercrombie and Fitch.

" Hey Pan what happend to just like ditched me and Goten," Bra said handing all her 50 bags worth clothes, jewery, and shoes.

' Poor Uncle Goten,' Pan thought as he could barely hold all the bags in both of his hands.

" Well anyway we got to go the party, it starts in about an hour," Bra said heading the direction out of the mall.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Sorry the last chapter was kind of short but I promise you this one will be long, oh yeah please READ&REVIEW or I wont post anymore chapters.HOLLA

They all arrived at Capsule Crop just in time to help out alittle.

"Bra honey, you and Goten can start putting food on the table, and Pan will you do me a favor and get Mirai Trunks and tell him to get down here," Bulma asked as they walked in.

" Sure," Pan replied starting down the hallway, ' O dammit I forgot to ask where his room was.' Pan sighed knowing she was halfway down the hall.Suddently she heard a high pitched, screeching sound that sounded like a guitar note. She started towards the sound at the end of the hallway, and came to the last door. She slowly opened it to find Mirai Trunks jumping up and down on his bed, with only his SpongeBob boxers, holding a guitar and pretending to play it like a rock-star. Pan looked at him blankly, Trunks still not noticing her, and slam the door shut and ran as fast as she could screaming. Until she found Bra and Goten, unsurprisingly Bra and Goten were making out on the couch.Pan turned around the other way and begin to scream all the way down the hall until BANG!

She ran flat into Mirai Trunks, landing untop of him. Only inches away from his face.

" Sorry," said Mirai Trunks blushing bright red. Instantly Pan jumped off him.

" Yeah," Pan said trying hard not to turn bright red as she spotted him still wearing his SpongeBob boxers. He quickly caught her eye to see what she was looking and blushed even redder.

" Gotta go bye," Trunks said running down the hall.

Bra and Goten snapped back to normal to see what the commotion was about.

" Pan what happend, I thought I heard you screaming," Goten asked puzzled.

" O nothing forget it," Pan said starting back down the hall.

" Where are you going," Bra asked, " The party starts in about 3 min."

" Whatever," Pan said as she changed the direction she walking in and sat on the couch.

Suddently the door rung, Bra answered the door to see Trunks and Marron. Trunks saw Pan sitting on the couch and immedality rushed over to her, this kind-of ticked Marron.

" Hey Panny, glad you could make it," Trunks said joining her on the couch.

" Yeah," Pan responded looking up at the ceiling.

" What happend to you at the mall you just kind-of bailed on us," Trunks asked her, him also staring at the ceiling to see what she was looking at.

" I.......um........w-"

" Come on Trunks lets dance," shouted Marron grabbing Trunks wrist and pulling him to his feet.

Bra turned on the song " Work It" by Missy Elliot, on the steoro, and grabbed Goten to dance with her. Pan watched them dance until Mirai Trunks caught her eye, he wor his black muscule shirt, with baggy denim jeans with a studded belt, and 4 supenders hanging from his waist and a studded braclet on his wrist.

' At least someone knows how to dress ,' Pan thought, ' he actually looks cute with all his punk clothing, o kami he's coming over here act normal.'

Mirai Trunks sat on the couch beside Pan not saying a word. Ding-Dong the bell rung again this time Trunks opened it to find Pan's parents, Gohan and Videl, walk in.

' Noooooooooo,' Pan whined to herself. Gohan and Pan sat in chairs that were alined by the wall.

" So.....," Mirai Trunks said trying to start a converstation, " You play guitar"

" Yeah," Pan said in a matter-of-fact way.

" What kind," Mirai Trunks said continuing.

"Standard Black Fat Strat Fender"

" Cool, me too"

" Yeah I know ," Pan said trying not to remember the disturbing images.

" I was wondering if....... um..... you can teach me how to play," Trunks said pausing a few times during his sentence.

" How, I dont have my guitar with me," Pan said not taking her eyes off Marron and Trunks dancing. More and More people begin to come to the party, some of these people Pan didnt even know.

" I brought two Fenders, one blue and one black," Mirai Trunks replied, " So how about it."

" Yeah sure why not," Pan said standing up streching alittle.

" Alright lets go"

Pan followed Mirai Trunks out the den and down the hall way into his room.

Gohan paniced as he watched Pan leave the room with Mirai Trunks.

" Hey Videl Im about to go check up on Pan," Gohan said trying not to sound worried.

" Yeah ok," Videl said kind-of ignoring him as she begin to talk to Bulma.

" I see you got the amp hooked up to both of them," Pan said impressed considering the fact it took her 5 days to figure out how to connect the guitar to the amp, because she had thrown away her instruction booklet.

" Yeah, I figured all of that out today, and I got my pic now what," Trunks said holding his guitar. Pan picked up the blue Fender and held it to her chest.

" Lets see...," Pan said thinking, " the first real song I learned was Blink 182 " Small Things" ."

" Blink what-"

" Blink 182, youve never heard of them? ," Pan said in total shock.

" Well no, We dont have many bands doing tours in the middle of destructed earth," Trunks reminded her.

' O yeah,' Pan thought, ' he's from the fucked up timeline.'

Out of nowhere Gohan busted into the room looking like he wanted to kill.

" Ummm....... Dad whats wrong, we were just about to play guitar songs," Pan said blankly.

" Hun, its time to go," Gohan said calming down alittle.

" What-"

" No questions asked lets go Pan" Goahn said glaring at Mirai Trunks.

" Maybe I can teach you some stuff tommorrow," Pan said frowning and placing the blue Fender on the floor.

" Yeah, maybe," Trunks said also frowning.

Pan followed her father out of Mirai Trunks room.

" Dad I dont get it why are we leaving so early," Pan said following behind her father.

" We will talk about it when we get in the car......"

Hope thats long enough for u anyway plez R&R or i wont post another chapter.

"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- I DONT OWN DBZ DONT SUE- PLEZ READ AND REVIEW

" Pan honey, I want you saying away from Mirai," Gohan said getting into the car.

" Why," Pan and Videl both asked.

" Because I dont know, Mirai Trunks may try to take advantage of you," said Gohan. Pan looked at her father for a few minutes and laughed her ass off.

" Pan honey you should take this more serious," Gohan said a little upset.

" What you think he way try and take rape of me or somthing," Pan continuing laughing.

" Well yeah," Gohan replied quickly.

" Just because I was in a room with him alone doesnt mean he's going to try and rape me, besides it Trunks," Pan said settling down.

" Excalty, Pan I've seen the way you've been acting ever since he's been engaged to Marron, trust me he isnt a guy to get involved with," Gohan said, " he doesnt need to be the one you have feelings for, not him or Mirai Trunks, but just wondering do you?"

" Thats none of your damn business," Pan said glaring out the window.

" See like that, thats excalty what Im talking about," Gohan said.

" You know what Gohan, stop being so protective of her shes not a little girl anymore, she graduates in two weeks," Videl said butiing into the converstation.

" Thank you mom," Pan sighed. They finally got home Pan not saying a word, and stroming upn to her room. She picked up her electric Fender and hooked it up to her amp and begin to play Blink 182 " Small Things" until she got bored and decided to watch Fuse TV . Then her phone rang.

" Hello Pan speaking," Pan sighed

" Hey girl, why did you leave so early, and what happend between you and my Mirai brother," Bra asked.

" Nothing we were about to play something and then my dad stormed in," Pan said fingering the frets to Ocean Avenue, while looking at the video.

" Oh , well how about tomorrow you can come over and watch Kill Bill vol. 2 with us," Bra said.

" HOLY SHIT KILL BILL 2 THATS IN MOVIE THEATERS AND WERE WATCHING IT AT YOUR HOUSE," Pan shouted into the phone, " IVE SEEN THE FIRST AND IT KICKS ASS."

" Yeah Gotenn told me that would cheer you up," Bra giggled.

" Cheer me up, why?" Pan said now puzzled.

" Oh nothing, anyway, tomorrow morning," Bra said quickly.

" Why in the morning you know Im not a early bird," Pan said setting her guitar down on the ground.

" Oh yeah and weve decided to go on a corn field maze trip after graduation," Bra said, " it was me and Gotens idea, Your parents agreed to it to."

Pans eyes widened.

" THERES NO WAY IN HELL IM GOING TO A FUCKING KIDDY CORN MAZE ON MY HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATION," Pan shouted.

" Trunks is coming and-"  


" TELL ME LIKE I GIVE A FUCK TRUNKS IS COMING," Pan yelled, " I DONT CARE IF KURT COBAIN RISE FROM THE DEAD AND CAME WITH US, IM NOT GOING BYE," Pan shouted one more time before hanging up the phone.

Do you think Pan should go to the corn field maze? Im going to let the fans vote on this one.

Yes, she goes and partners with Mirai Trunks................or

No, she goes to a party inviting Mirai to come with her.

Its up to you so vote, and Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

OK PPL IM BACKING THINGS UP A LITTLE, I READ MY STORIE OVER LAST NIGHT AND I HAVE TO ADMITT CHAPTER 5,6,7 SOUNDED CORNY SO IM GOING TO RESTART WITH CHAPTER 5, SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONGGGGG TIME, NEWAY ON WITH THE STORIE.

Pan woke up early in the morning, wanting to see Kill Bill 2 so bad ( ok people the kill bill thing, im going to cut that whole idea out, o what the heck just read on) she took a quick shower and pulled on baggy cargo pants,a Volcom hoodie, and black converse. She grabbed her CD player, and headed down stairs, surprisingly her parents werent awake.

' Oh well at least questions wont be asked,' Pan thought as she flew off dragging her headphones to her ears, listening to Brand New. Pan arrived at Capsule Corp in a matter of minutes. Pan raised her fist to knock on the door but before she could Mirai Trunks answered the door.

" How did you know I was coming," Pan said pulling her headphones from her ears.

" I could feel your ki ," Trunks said closing the door shut behind Pan.

' No shit I forgot,' Pan thought mentally slapping herself.

Today Mirai Trunks wore baggy ripped blue jeans, with a black Blink 182 shirt, that had the drunk smiley face on it, and a studded belt.

" Why did you bail on me last night," Trunks said breaking the akward silence.

" Oh my dad was trippin so we had to home," Pan sighed.

" I learned a Sum41 song"

" Really, which one"

" The Hell Song," Mirai Trunks said pausing, " yeah the Hell Song."

' What he just got his guitars yesterday theres no way in the hell he could learn The Hell Song in one night ,' Pan thought , " Ok then I want to her it now."

" Right now.......... um Pan shouldnt we be going to the theater room," Mirai Trunks said rubbing his head in fustration.

" No that can wait, besides The Hell Song is one of my favorites"

" Um.......... sure...... follow me"

Does Trunks really know how to play the Hell Song or was he just saying that to try and impress Pan, well youll find out in the next **edited **chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Ok people this is the edited chapter 6

Mirai Trunks hand begin to tremble as it advanced closer to the door knob.

" Um....... Pan do we have to do this now, I mean were going to miss the movie," Trunks said trying to sound relaxed.

" No Trunks, I mean the Hell Song is my favorite song, I would **love** to hear you play it," Pan said leaning closer to Trunks, ' I think hes fidgety cause he's just lieing to me.'

" Hey Pan is that you!," came a earsplitting noise that traveled down the hall, abruptly Pan and Trunks pulled there hands over their ears.

" What the fuck Bra! do you have to yell so fucking loud! Geez," Pan yelled down the hall.

" Sorry........... Someone is pretty bitchy today," Bra said. Pan stuck out her tongue and gave Bra the finger, " Some friend you are- anyway you guys are going to miss the movie."

" Whatever, I guess I'll have to listen to you play later," Pan sighed trying to disappointed.

" YES!," Trunks shouted. Pan and Bra stared at him in confusement, " I mean yes were finally about to see the movie." Pan, Bra, and Mirai Trunks all walked down the hall in silence until Pan broke the akward silence with a question

" Trunks how old are you"

" 18, why?"

" Oh nothing," Pan lied, ' he's perfect for my plan.'

Ok people thanks for the reviews and crap, hope youlike the edited chapters better, Ok I guess I have decided to go with the Cornfeild maze thing, trust me that chapter will be long as hell it will be worth the wait **trust me.**


End file.
